


Snape and Other Drugs

by Snape_et_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Smut, Young Severus Snape, severus Snape x original female character - Freeform, snape smut, snape x OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_et_al/pseuds/Snape_et_al
Summary: Meet Domitille Bisset, she is a half French half blood witch and she’s the new teacher of muggle studies at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Content - This story contains explicit and sexual language. Strictly 18+.  
> There are themes of possessiveness, controlling behaviour and light BDSM. 
> 
> It is AU post-war and Snape has survived Nagini attack. 
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to JK Rowling.

Part 1 

The Interview 

~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~~

I’m seated in front of a panel of three having just interviewed for my dream job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _What the fuck!?_

“Please wait outside,” the Headmistress instructs. _THE_ Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress and all round boss bitch of our world. “We will deliver our verdict shortly” she plainly states. 

I stand, shake each of the interviewers hands, and step out of the oak door to await my fate. The dark, gloomy corridor where I stand seems to be intensifying my anxiety so I must turn my attention to something for a distraction. There are a few paintings and small sconces with candles on the wall, the candlelight casts patterns on the stone floor. My nerves are causing me to pace so I gaze at the paintings, some portraits, some landscapes and I come across a mirror, my reflection catches my eye and I start to fluff my hair out. My waist length mahogany curls had flattened slightly so I rub my fingers on my scalp and turn it back into the mane it’s supposed to be. While I’m here I reapply some lipstick, crimson, as usual and rub away a small amount of mascara that has smudged beneath my green eyes. My complexion is looking a little pale, I usually spend summer in the south of France, all this time in the U.K. makes my usual olive tone quite pasty. My mind wanders back to the interview “ _...yes! I’m half French, half blood actually, all thanks to Mama dearest, born in the U.K. but haven’t really returned much since the passing of my father, it’s terribly cold here…” was I rattling on?_

_“Ahem” one of the interviewers clears his throat,. Definitely rattling. Ahh well._

If I’m going to work here I’d at least want my colleagues to know a little about me! 

My early childhood was half spent in rural Hertfordshire and the other half in inner city Paris, Mama and I have an apartment there. That’s when I wasn’t away at school. 

My school days were spent at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic located in the breathtaking French Pyrenees. My schooling had been happy and carefree yet tough enough to build an unapologetic resilience. Well, I’d like to think so. I had become a well read, multilingual and talented witch at the academy. So much so that I stayed to apprentice after graduation. Olympe Maxime had written directly to Minerva Mcgonagall giving me the highest recommendation and glowing character reference. I knew there was a reason I always liked her. 

My sharp, smart and beautiful Mother raised me to live hard, love hard and not to settle. Ever. Father, a muggle farmer who had loved me and Mama endlessly, I’ve him to thank for my patience, care and attention to detail. We lost him when I was only 11. Car crash, dead at the scene, complete tragedy that I prefer to push to the back of my mind. To this day I only travel by train or broom. 

It was shortly after this point that I joined Beauxbatons -still grieving- as a first year and went from looking up to my strong fiery Mother to admiring my hypnotising headmistress. Though I missed my father dearly, I’d had little male influence in my life and as a rule, knew -and still know- that power lay with women. 

During school breaks, while working at the academy I would travel back to Paris, sometimes London and embrace the fast paced city life. Life was a whirlwind and I suppose moving back to the U.K. would offer me some stability, control in my chaos-loving mind. 

My mind moves back to my interview, I stand and meticulously relive every second. _Could I have said more? Less? Did I sell myself short?_ I’m happy overall, I have a good feeling. That teamed with the fact that Mcgonagall had seemed most impressed with the excellent recommendation Olympe had written for me. I couldn’t, however, read the two men in the room. The first being Lucius Malfoy, a blonde haired wizard who looked as though he had once been very imposing but now seemed rather deflated, he seemed indifferent to my credentials and in all honesty did not seem like he wanted to be there. Minerva Mcgonagall made no secret of the fact that Mr Malfoy was in long term service to the school after having witnessed the tragic murder of the previous Muggle Studies teacher -the subject I’m interviewing for- while serving as a Death Eater. Hearing this made me lightly touch my wand, though he didn’t unnerve me as much as he probably would have liked to. Lucius Malfoy had chiselled and pointed features, a little stubbly and dishevelled but quite handsome. 

He had eyed me ( _well my tits anyway)_ intensely as I gave my well rehearsed interview answers. He would nod and “mhm” every so often but I knew he wasn’t listening. _Dick head._

The man to the right of McGonagall was different, very much a contrast, everything from his clothes, hair, eyes even his aura was black. His distinctive features weren’t giving anything away from his pale, expressionless face. I could see even from sitting that he was tall, broader than the other man and was sat up ramrod straight. He had a bit of a hooked nose, a permanently furrowed brow and shoulder length jet black hair that fell over his dark eyes whenever he would start to write. 

His name was Severus Snape, I had heard his name here and there, I knew that he had played a large part in the demise of Lord Voldemort a few years back and had temporarily been headmaster of Hogwarts. Though when Minerva Mcgonagall, introduced him she had said “Deputy headmaster and head of Slytherin house, he also remains potions master for NEWTS students” 

I could see the life experience on his somewhat tired but stoic face. Unlike Malfoy he _was_ listening to my answers, if he wasn’t scratching notes down with his quill, he was staring blankly at me as I spoke. Expressionless yet somehow I could feel his black eyes burning into me. He was older, _ten? 15 years?_ And he was handsome in a dark, brooding way. 

The door opens and awakens me with a start. The headmistress steps out “Miss Bisset, if you’d kindly like to rejoin us?” _Here we go, the moment of truth._

“Of course!” I say cheerily as I follow her back into the interview room. 

She’s barely taken her seat when Minerva Mcgonagall takes hold of my hand and shakes it excitedly. “We’d be delighted to offer you the position Miss Bisset!” _We?_ I inwardly roll my eyes and scoff, she is the only one with any enthusiasm about the announcement. I highly doubt the two wizards, still in their seats, had much to do with the decision. 

“Thank you so much Headmistress!” 

“Minerva, please” 

“You won’t regret it!”

As all three stand from their seats Minerva gasps “you’ve not had a proper tour of the school! Oh, I won’t have time now but Severus will show around, isn’t that right Severus!” She signalls to the dark haired wizard. 

He shoots me a glance “certainly, Headmistress” he reluctantly drawls. This is the absolute last thing on Earth that he wants to be doing but here we are. _How delightful_


	2. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domitille is shown around Hogwarts by Severus and they become a little more intrigued by one another. There is some insight into his past and we learn more of Domitille’s home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content - Flashbacks in italics, some mention of self loathing, drinking, talk of wanting to be punished. Adult language used.  
> POV switches and internal thoughts in italics.  
> Becomes explicit later in the story. 18+. 
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to jk Rowling.

Tour

~~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~~~

We all leave the office, I shake hands one final time with Lucius Malfoy and Minerva McGonagall and they walk away in one direction but Severus Snape - whom I definitely should have been following - proceeds in the other direction. He stops and turns “just this way Miss Bisset… if you please” there is an impatient tone to his voice. _What’s his problem?_

I hurriedly catch up with him as he turns on his heel and flicks his robes behind him. I’m almost running as the potions master charges ahead of me. His 6 foot something stride must be worth two of my little 5”3 steps. 

The students loitering instinctively clear a path as Professor Snape swiftly marches through the corridors. It's clear he has no issue making his presence felt and his seniority is subtly evident. 

~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~~

I feel her tottering behind as I gesture in various directions indifferent as to if she’s actually paying attention. “...North tower, Ravenclaw tower, astronomy tower and over there is the owlery” I sigh. 

“Wow, an awful lot of towers! Which ones yours?” She asks. _Is that supposed to be funny?_ I turn and catch her in my periphery then decide to tactically ignore her. 

We arrive back at the entrance to the headmistress’s office “...Gryffindor rooms over there, stairways, you can get to most places from here…” 

I swiftly make my way through sixth, fifth and fourth floor with little concern for whether the new teacher is following. Sporadically, students had stopped to ask questions about various assignments I had recently set for them. I know I should introduce her, so reluctantly I do. I can see out of the corner of my eye that she’s fidgeting “...this is Miss...what was your surname?” 

She squints at me “Bisset! _Professor_ Bisset, I’m the new teacher of Muggle Studies” and she smiles at the students. 

_Pitiful excuse for a subject_. 

I halfheartedly lift the corners of my mouth and force a smile. 

“Shall we? _Miss_ Bisset” I raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

We continue to the third floor and I carry on gesturing in various directions, with even less enthusiasm this time. I have far more important things to be doing than showing a new teacher around school. _Surely a prefect could be doing this? Or a map? Even a teacher of muggle studies could navigate a map?_

“...armour gallery, trophy room” 

Down another set of stairs “...second floor” more stairs “...first floor. Over there is the hospital wing” I point “Defence against the dark arts classroom, history of magic classroom ...and, your new classroom… muggle studies”. 

“Ooh can we go in Professor?” The new teacher excitedly asks. 

I squeeze my eyes together and do a hard exhale “Feel free Miss Bisset, I have a class soon though, so there is a need for haste” I speak impatiently. She seems unbothered by my tone which in turn bothers _me._

I narrow my eyes at Domitille as she walks to the centre of the classroom and slowly spins for a full 360 degrees, absorbing what she sees.

I watch as she flicks her long, auburn coloured hair over her shoulder, it’s naturally messy and thick with curls. Im certain she has enchanted it to sparkle very slightly. I study her face as she pouts her deep red lips at the neglected classroom. My heart rate increases as I notice her green eyes and that with her olive complexion she has some freckles dotted over her nose. I’m awoken from my reverie with a cheery “well Professor, this classroom is in need of some TLC!”. 

_Curious_ I muse. I’m a little stunned as to how I had been momentarily hypnotised by this woman. This woman and her merlot painted lips _Stop it Severus,_ I warn myself. 

I take a deep breath “Do you mind planning your interior design in your own time Miss Bisset? We really must be moving on” I say with a hint of authority this time. 

“Ah, yes, no problem Professor, I’m no stranger to getting carried away! You’ll soon learn this about me” Domitille says. 

“...can hardly wait” I blankly respond. I’m sure I see her wink. _Winking, at a colleague. How distasteful._ Pushing the fact that I actually quite liked it far into the back of my mind. 

I hurry her along and point out the great hall, entrance hall and staff room. “Now, if it’s all the same to you I really must be going” I say impatiently, genuinely wanting to put some distance between us now though I see that she had spotted the sign that says ‘Dungeons’. _My Territory._

“Are you not going to show me the dungeons Professor?” she asks of course. 

I have an inkling that she will dig her heels in and I don’t have the time to argue. “This way” I sigh and gesture towards the stairs allowing her to lead the way. 

I let my eyes drop for a second as she saunters down the steps, she is a perfect little hourglass. _Inappropriate. She must be twelve, fifteen years my junior! Why am I thinking like this?!_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~  
  


Professor Snape gestures towards the circular stairway which leads to the dungeons. I stand at the top for a second. _It’s so dark down there._

He is right there behind me, urging me to move, I roll my eyes and proceed down the stairs. _Seriously, what is his problem?_

A noticeable change in temperature catches my attention as we descend further down the stairs. 

“So, what’s down here Professor?” I ask as I reach the bottom step. 

“Potions” he responds blankly. 

“Potions! But, that’s your subject, oui? Is all of this _your Dungeon_?” I peek into the doorway. “Dark in there isn’t it?”

“It needs to be dark, and the temperature needs to be constant” he snips without even looking at me. 

“Hmm” I acknowledge his comment and get the feeling that I am irritating him, so I push “aaaand what’s over there?” 

“My office” 

“Can I see?” 

_My, he is cagey, what’s so great about his precious dungeons anyway!?_

He gives me a half nod and sighs. Obviously I take it as an invitation to look in the office. Its fairly tidy, there are shelves on every wall, floor to ceiling with green and black glass bottles, all individually labelled. Snapes desk is in the middle, its large, dark mahogany and is home to some interesting looking instruments which I assume he handles his lotions and potions with. There is a roll of parchment and a quill in its holder. _What have you been writing about Professor Snape?_

I'm becoming more and more intrigued by this moody potions master. I scan the shelves and go to touch one of the bottles… 

“Ahem” Snape interrupts my thoughts, obviously his tolerance for me being in his personal space is at its limit. 

“nice office Professor” I say as I turn with a hair flick. 

His demeanour stiffens. _Have I crossed a boundary? How many other people have actually been in this office?_

I can feel some tension building and he speaks suddenly “over there is Slytherin dormitory and common room” 

“Where’s your bedroom?” I blurt out. _Why am I like this?! Curiosity killed the pussy… or however that saying goes._

He shoots me a look that could kill. 

_I can’t back down now!_ So I stare straight back into his black eyes. Challenging him. 

“My PRIVATE chambers are just beyond my office, Miss Bisset. Now will that be all?” 

“No tour of your bedroom then?” _I’ve got a death wish._ “Is the office as far as we’ll get today Professor?” I giggle. 

Up goes an eyebrow. 

“Pardonne moi, Professor Snape but what is it exactly that you get up to in your dungeon?” 

He crosses his arms. 

“I study and teach potions and I manage this school and _it’s staff.”_ He bites. 

_Now I’ve done it._

“Understood. Thanks for the tour Professor Snape, you are most thorough, i'll be sure to pop down and say hello when I start properly next week!” Though I have an inkling that just ‘popping down to say hello’ to Severus Snape is generally not the done thing. I decide I’ll show myself out “au revoir, professor” I chime over my shoulder. I make my way back up the stairs and have a little knot in my tummy that wasn’t there before. 

~~~~~~~~Severus - Age 21~~~~~~

_Malfoy Manor -_

_“...you can’t torture yourself like this Severus” Lucius Malfoy spoke to his friend._ _Severus rubbed the stubble on his jaw as he sat by the fire, head bowed and staring blankly into the empty glass he was holding.  
_ _“...another?” Lucius signalled to his glass._ _Severus nodded with a sigh and Lucius snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared with a bottle of firewhiskey and poured a large measure._ _Lily was dead. And Severus believed himself at fault.  
_

_“She’s a nobody, I’d never even heard of her” Lucius’s attempt at comfort. “She was never yours anyway Severus, her heart belonged to that twat Potter” He sneered._

_He’ll never understand the bond Lily and he had had, there was no point explaining again thought Severus. He simply nodded again._

_“...you need some pussy Sev, that’s how you get over one, get inside another one” Lucius spoke quietly, not wanting his new wife and mother of his baby son to hear._

_“Ah Begonia!” Exclaimed Lucius, resuming his position as host and thoroughly looking over Begonia, particularly her feminine curves “have you met my old friend Severus?”_

_Severus looked up, his vision blurred slightly from the alcohol._

_“Lucius!” She responded and gave him a single air kiss “no, I don’t believe we have met, Severus was it?” She knew exactly who he was, he was the Dark Lord’s favourite. Everyone knew who he was._

_Severus stood and looked as though he was about to walk away when Lucius spoke. “...battling some demons, in need of a distraction.” Lucius trailed his finger down Begonias arm._

_“Well, I’ll see what I can do” she spoke breathily and held out a hand to Snape._

_He hesitated for a moment then with reckless abandon he drained his glass and kissed her knuckles, momentarily wondering if Lucius had organised the arrangement, then the thought left his head as he followed her lead._

_Begonia led a slightly stumbling Severus through the halls of Malfoy Manor and into a room he hadn’t seen before, she pulled him into a hard drunken kiss and pushed him backwards onto a shabby bed._

_“I deserve to be punished” slurred Severus, bringing his hands up to his temples._

_“Shhh” soothed begonia as she climbed on top of him._

_“Make me fucking hurt” he muttered before everything faded to black._

I awaken from my broken slumber and as the real world falls back into place I remember that I am about to embark on a new school year. A small amount of anxiety enters my head, anxiety about the unknown. A year at Hogwarts is never a dull one. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_Two months ago…_

_“Oui, oui, I promise I will continue to write to you, I’ll miss you babe” I try my hardest to reassure Eden. Eden is my casual, VERY emotionally available, acoustic guitar playing, casual, sensitive, on again off again, CASUAL muggle not-boyfriend. Did I mention that we’re casual? He’s a blue eyed, sandy haired babe, he’s got the surfer look down, unfortunately not as tall as I’d like and he‘s a couple of years younger than me but he’s great for killing time with._

_Eden and I are chatting in bed the morning after I successfully interviewed for teacher of muggle studies at Hogwarts. I think he’s happy that I’ll be moving to the U.K. on a permanent basis as he lives in London, though he doesn’t fully grasp the fact that we can only communicate via owls during term time. I’m not sure how well this is going to go, him being a muggle and all._

_He holds both of my hands in his._

_“I just WISH I could call you my girlfriend before you leave” he whines, his blue eyes beseeching._

_I grimace slightly, I don’t want a label, I can’t (and won’t) commit to him, I’ll only see him in half terms and summer, if it lasts that long. He’s far more invested in us than I am._

_“I know, I know, but I can’t start a relationship now, my career is my priority. Seriously, you should date other girls!” I reply breezily._

_“There’s absolutely no chance of me dating anyone else, you know how I feel, I’ll wait for as long as it takes” he vows._

_Eye Roll and gag!_

I'm unfair about Eden, he’s perfectly harmless and honest and uncomplicated and okay in bed and safe. He’s a safe option. I mean he’s more than a friend, he knows I’m a witch, he’s cool with it though he’s never seen me perform magic, part of me thinks he doesn’t believe it. The other part knows he believes every word that comes out of my goddamn mouth. He’s a sweetheart who just doesn’t excite me. 


	3. School Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domitille becomes a fully fledged member of Hogwarts. The potions masters intrigue grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexually suggestive. 
> 
> Internal thoughts in italics, switching of POV. 
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to jk Rowling.

I had been given a week to move into my new chambers, meet the staff, prepare my lessons and generally settle in. I’m being housed in the second floor chambers which has a beautiful view of the lake from my window. 

I had since learned that Professor Snape is the only staff member to reside in the dungeon chambers and nobody questions it. 

I flick my wand adding the finishing touches to my bedroom when there’s a tap at the door. 

“Domitille?” 

“Ahh! Headmistress! Great to see you again” 

“Please, please call me Minerva! I thought I would let you know that dinner is about to commence in the great hall” she says with a smile. “Pupils have arrived and we will be commencing the sorting ceremony shortly”.

I had heard about this, the brand new first year students would have a hat popped on their head and find out which Hogwarts house they were going to be a part of. 

“Oh wonderful, thank you Minerva, I’ll be right there!” 

I arrive at the great hall and observe four exceptionally long tables and benches. At the head of the room there is another long table facing the back of the room.  _ Teachers table  _ I assume. 

Minerva hurries over and signals to a chair on the teachers table “Domitille, I thought you might like to sit here, Severus sits in that seat usually and I thought you might like to be with a familiar face”.  _ Great. He’ll love this.  _

“Yes that would be lovely, we had a good chat when he showed me around!” I lie as I take my seat. 

Students and teachers enter into the hall in dribs and drabs but subconsciously I’m looking out for the professor who wears black. Then he enters the room, I’m unnerved as Severus Snape sweeps through the great hall alongside the Slytherins table, cloak billowing behind him as he makes his way to the teachers table. The knot in my stomach grows tighter with every step he takes. I take a deep breath to restore my confidence.  _ He’s your colleague, your equal, look alive Dom!  _ He takes his seat in what appears to be his usual place and looks out over the students in the great hall. He watches his Slytherin students more closely and impersonally greets me “good evening, Miss… Bisset was it?” eyes unmoving facing the room and not even doing me the courtesy of looking in my direction. 

“ _ Professor  _ Bisett now” I challenge “and good evening”.

Minerva taps her glass and a hush comes over the great hall. “Welcome everybody, I’m delighted to see everybody back for a new school year! We have our fresh faced first years and a new teacher has joined us this year also!” She signals to me and I smile and give a polite nod. 

Minerva continues “Professor Bisset joins us from Beauxbatons Academy in France which is also where she studied, meaning she doesn’t yet belong to a Hogwarts house!”  _ Oh great, I know where this is going.  _ I chuckle and stand up, then swiftly make my way over to where the first years are gathered. 

“Domitille Bisset” Mcgonagall says, smiling. I turn and wink at a couple of the nervous first years before taking my seat to be sorted. Minerva pops the old hat on my head and it springs to life, I hear a voice in my ear “well, well, well ambition and determination lives within you… clever and persuasive… yes, you would be quite an asset to SLYTHERIN!” Cheers erupt from the Slytherin table and applause from the rest of the room. 

Minerva takes the hat from my head and playfully nudges me with her elbow, I smile and walk back to my place at the teachers table while the first years are learning their new houses. 

I sit, eyes forward “so, you’re my head of house, isn’t that interesting” I speak so Severus can hear, not taking my eyes from the room. 

“Mhm” he responds “...interesting” 

After the first years -who are adorable!- are sorted and seated at their respective tables, the feast commences. Mcgonagall raises both hands and the once empty tables are now filled end to end with food. 

I love the tables here at Hogwarts. The way every food imaginable is laid out ready to be devoured. The plates refill before my eyes which means for me, endless chocolate strawberries, banoffee pie and gateau mille crepes. There had even been palmiers at breakfast! 

I bite into a particularly large chocolate strawberry and turn my gaze towards Professor Snape. I watch him as he scans the house tables, his black eyes sweep across the them until they meet mine. I can’t read his expression, he looks somewhat conflicted. 

I lick some warm melted chocolate from my lips…

“Miss Bisset?” He says questioningly. 

“Professor Snape..”

“Severus, please” he cuts me off with a forced half smile. 

“Severus” I say with a smile. 

“...desert for dinner?” He eyes my plate looking down his nose. 

“Mhm” I smile and he turns his attention back to the Slytherin table. 

He sits in stoney silence for a moment as he carefully cuts into a small piece of steak, rare and bloody. He points his wand at his goblet and it fills halfway with dark red wine. 

“Wine?” He offers very blankly and gestures his wand towards my goblet. I assume this is his version of polite. 

“No, no but thank you professor, hard day?” I ask, observing him rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Hmm” he simply responds. 

I watch him for a moment, his long raven hair is messy and hangs around his face. As he moves I catch the enticing scent from it, a thousand herbs, fougere and peppermint. 

_ Must be the potions.  _ I study his face, so pale and showing a slight shadow from black stubble. I can’t help comparing him to Eden, they’re perfect opposites in every way. Eden, a muggle with angelic looks and pure heart and this wizard who could almost pass for a vampiric Antichrist! Okay, that’s dramatic but they’re damn different. 

I am mindlessly watching him at this point resting my chin on the back of my hand, unaware that I’m just staring. He obviously feels my gaze as he turns. 

“Something the matter Miss Bisset?” He enquires with a frown. 

“No! Nothing, sorry! Daydreaming” I chuckle. 

He squints and has a somewhat questioning look on his face but quickly turns his attention back to the students. 

_ Why am I so intrigued by this man!?  _ I need to know more, _ what makes Severus Snape tick?  _ Like a playful schoolgirl I nudge his leg with mine to see how he responds. He stiffens and clears his throat, I imagine I’m just irritating him at this point. 

“Oops!” I chuckle “Apologies professor”.

He furrows his brow and side eyes me...and my dinner plate. 

“Are you judging my chocolat?” I ask playfully. “A life without chocolate is a life not lived” this I sincerely mean. “You don’t indulge Professor?” I ask as I pick up a strawberry and bring it to my mouth.  _ Why am I trying to bring his attention to my lips? Am I FLIRTING?!  _

I part my crimson lips and run my tongue over the tip of the single red berry, then very lightly suck on the end of it. Sometimes I think my sexuality is more in control of my than I am of it. And right now it’s at the surface. 

My strawberry is lightly sprinkled with icing sugar, and leaves a frosty residue on my painted lips, I run my tongue over my bottom lip then bite. I can’t fucking help myself! I feel like a kitten, playfully prodding him for attention. 

The momentarily hypnotised professor snaps himself out of his stupor “...are you actually going to eat that?” 

I think I have his attention….

~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~

Watching the new teacher subtly mouth the piece of fruit makes me shift in my seat.  _ Say something!  _ **“** ...are you actually going to eat that?” I manage to snipe. 

Domitille smiles sweetly at me, takes a little bite and places the strawberry back on her plate. We exchange no further words for the duration of dinner. 

_ Was that deliberate?  _ I wonder as I stride back to my chambers wondering why that was such a strange dinner. Either way, the image of those red lips around that strawberry are burned into my brain.  _ Stop it. STOP. IT.  _

I possess a gift that I rarely have a use for these days, I am highly skilled in legilimency and unexpectedly have the sudden urge to practice. I could have easily walked into her mind,  _ what is motivating her? Why does she command my attention?  _


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dreams of him. 
> 
> There is no avoiding one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Sexually explicit. 🔞 
> 
> POV changes. Internal thoughts in italics. 
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to jk Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~Dom~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ “...why am I in his office? Weird.  _

_ Shit! I’m wearing nothing but knickers and a T-shirt! Oh shit, oh fuck, how am I going to get back to my room!?”  _

_ Then I feel it, incomprehensible darkness, its overwhelming, and slowly surrounding me. I‘m frozen. “Shit why can’t I move?!”  _

_ Then I feel pressure on my hips from lightly resting hands. My breathing quickens and I realise I have goosebumps all over my body.  _

_ The hands move slowly around the curve of my bottom then up to my waist. My body is tingling and I am willingly submitting to the wickedness that envelops me. I tip my head back with a slow exhale, succumbing to the touch.  _

_ I rest my head on the figure behind me, there is a hand moving up my body, slender fingers trailing over my breast and up to my neck, I turn my head and see black. Black hair, black clothes, white skin. It is him. Fuck.  _

_ I lean further into his body and the pressure is reciprocated. I feel his growing erection as I start to grind against him. I move my hand behind me and feel for the rock that’s pressing against my arse cheek. There it is. I moan as I palm at his crotch frustrated at the layers of clothes between us. _

_ I feel one of his hands move down over my stomach and slip into my knickers “ah...mon dieu, fuck”  _

_ “Shhh… that mouth of yours” he rumbles into my ear.  _

_ Two slender fingers find my clit and I rock against them…. _

“RING RING” the obnoxious bell of my alarm clock echoes in my head. “RING RING”. Awake. 

_ Well hello, Professor Snape…  _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~

I’m already in my seat when she walks in. I’m sipping a coffee and skimming a copy of The Daily Prophet. I look up over the top of my newspaper and my eyes immediately go to her. 

Domitille has stopped to chat to some students. Today she wears a deep red dress, which finishes just above the knee and perfectly skims her curves. Her hair is wild and cascading as usual, and I notice that it’s grown down to her waist. Her full lips are painted  _ that _ shade of red. 

I have been watching her for the entirety of her conversation with the students and curiosity has gotten the better of me. I very discreetly lift my wand and mutter ‘legilimens’ under my breath. Immediately I’m inside Domitilles mind. 

“...so I’ll see you guys later this morning” I hear her say to the students. 

I make my way through her thoughts from the past 24 hours and an image of myself, exactly where I am currently sitting, I look tired and am rubbing my temples.  _ How long had she studied me for?  _

Then as if blinking I am in my office, I am watching myself with a scantily clad Domitille, touching her intimately, kissing her as she gropes for my…. 

“Professor?... Earth to Professor Snape! Are you okay?” 

Suddenly I’m back in the great hall, heart pounding, gripping my newspaper and I’m semi hard.  _ How convenient _ . 

“Good morning Miss, um Professor Bisset, would I be correct in saying that it’s your first day of classes today?” 

“Yes you would … did I interrupt your daydream?” She asks, smiling. 

“Ah, oh, no… well, I suppose yes” I turn the corners of my mouth up.  _ How strange, not that she has dreamed about me. Strange because I think that am pleased about it... _

It is a typical day, I leave the great hall and head for the dungeons, another day of pacing the classroom scolding NEWTS students, no doubt issuing some detentions and grading inadequate papers. One thing that kept creeping back into my mind, the image I saw inside Domitilles thoughts, she had dreamt about me… intimately. Dwelling on it is making me irritable _.  _ Which is nothing new but I certainly find the witch intriguing and -though it pains me to admit it- I am attracted to her.

~~~~~~~~~Dom~~~~~~~~~

I am starting to feel happy and settled in my new role. I have managed to chat to almost all of the staff even if it was just to introduce myself. I am getting to grips with my timetable, getting to know my students and finally I have stopped getting lost when attempting to navigate the castle! 

I’m hurriedly making my way to the staffroom in an attempt not to be late for the staff meeting. 

We regularly meet to discuss school, business, events and generally catch up with one another. If the seat next to Severus is free, I usually sit with him. I think he finds me irritating but I like him anyway, we’re building quite the dynamic. I would casually flirt with him and he would shut me down with snippy little comments, I enjoy it. I think he does too. 

We have been back at school for around a month and Minverva has gathered the staff to meet to discuss the upcoming Halloween dance. 

Funnily enough I am unexpectedly one of the first teachers to arrive so I choose a seat and sit. Severus sweeps into the staffroom and to my surprise he willingly sits beside me. He makes a hand gesture to the coffee pot in the middle of the table and it slides towards him then he pours a cup. 

“Wandless?” I comment, impressed. 

He turns his head a fraction of an inch “I have been a wizard for a long time Miss Bisset” he states flatly. 

He rests his hand back on the table next to his coffee cup. Minerva starts to address the staff as I reach for the coffee pot, I pour a cup, put the coffee pot back and also rest my hand on the table. I have momentarily lacked judgement for what I am doing with my hands as when I rest my hand back on the table it is also very lightly touching Severus’s. But I don’t pull my hand away, nor does he. We sit for 30 seconds or so with our hands touching.  _ Does he know? Oh he knows, of course he knows. Holy crap he has nice hands, what is it about men and their hands?  _ 30 seconds and I have not heard a word that Minerva has said. There is electricity, it feels like my ears are ringing and my heart starts to race.  _ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

Then Severus picks up his coffee cup and the spell is broken. Paying no attention to the rest of the meeting, I opt to spend the time thinking about the spark I had just felt and trying to decide if it had made me slightly wet or not. 

Also, I had ended up unknowingly volunteering to patrol the corridors during the Halloween dance to prevent any students from loitering.  _ Great.  _


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domitille and Severus finally get a moment alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Sexual themes and language.   
> Internal thoughts and flashbacks in italics. 
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to jk Rowling.

##  Halloween

~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~~

Things carry on this way for the next few weeks. I continue to sit with Severus during meal times, I bump into him during break times and night duties and I find myself looking for excuses to visit the dungeons. I really am like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Severus never gives anything away to me, except the way he would stiffen up when I use his first name. He remains guarded but I have to admit, I’m enjoying the challenge. 

I’ve received several letters from Eden since moving to Hogwarts, I have read a couple but admittedly the rest of them sat unread on the bureau in my chamber. I will reply soon, I really will! I just need to find five minutes where I’m not working, sleeping or thinking about the enigma that is Severus fucking Snape. Okay, I’m guilty, I should have replied by now. We’re not exclusive but I know that Eden is waiting on my letters and I've knowingly been filling my time pursuing another man. 

It's the last day before the October break and the school is abuzz with talk and excitement for the Halloween dance. All of the students are nattering happily about what they’ll wear and who they’ll attend with. Even the teachers look happier than usual, well, all except Severus, unsurprisingly.  _ Grouch.  _

After the Halloween feast everyone disperses back to their quarters to get ready for the evening. 

The Halloween dance is an event that the Headmistress threw every year since the success of the Yule ball.

The great hall will be transformed from the usual dinner and assembly hall and every inch will be decorated in orange, gold and black. The gamekeeper Hagrid has been growing giant pumpkins all year just for the event. 

I admire myself in the full length mirror as I spray on some perfume. I am wearing a simple black silk dress, its mid length and just clingy enough to show off my hourglass figure, its split up one leg, revealing just a peek of thigh. I’m also wearing lace-top fishnet stockings underneath. I have teamed it with stiletto ankle boots and a lace cloak and have styled my hair in a messy bun at the back of my head with lots of loose curls falling around my face. My hair sparkles, thanks to one of my favourite little enchantments. My eyes are smoky with heavy eyeliner and my lips are deep crimson. I have dressed with a certain grumpy potions master in mind and I feel hot as sin. I hope I’ll be to his liking. 

I make my way to the main staircase where Minerva has asked the staff to gather in order to welcome students as they arrive. There’s a small gathering of staff already there when I arrive, I smile as I catch the eye of some of them. 

I can’t help but walk with a little swing in my hips.  _ Must be the dress.  _ And then I see him, Severus, looking particularly handsome. He’s wearing a form-fitting suit which is slightly cinched at the waist. He’s in all black, not too dissimilar to his everyday attire but he looks different, more… polished. His jet back hair is in its usual face framing style, begging me to run my fingers through it. I look him up and down, it’s nice to see him without his cloak, his slim fitting trousers accentuate how long his legs are and that cravat, well, that cravat has me squirming in my seat most days, thoughts run through my mind of it hanging loosely around my neck while I ride him.. my pussy twitches.  _ Behave, Dom.  _

Fuck _handsome_ , he looks devastating. That familiar ache resurfaces between my legs when our eyes meet. 

I notice that his eyes widen when he first sees me, there’s heat in them which admittedly I find very satisfying. I give him a little wave and he responds with his usual half smile that drives me crazy. 

We usher all the straggling students into the hall and the staff follow. I start to make my way around, chatting to my students and dispelling any mischief with a flick of my wand or a stern look. 

The great hall looks completely stunning, the ceiling has been cleverly enchanted by Minerva, a misty night sky and there are pumpkins floating overhead. All of the tables are dressed and decorated in black tablecloths with orange and gold place settings. Hagrid's giant pumpkins have been carved and take centre stage as magnificent centerpieces. There are carafes floating around the buffet table ready to decant pumpkin juice or fruity spiced punch and there are various sweet treats on levitating platters scattered throughout the hall. 

The evening is going smoothly, the students are behaving themselves and having fun dancing and chattering. It was lovely to be at my first Hogwarts event, to see the staff and students in a relaxed setting. I was thoroughly enjoying the evening, not to mention playing my own little game of ‘catch eyes with the potions master’. 

A little later on Minerva taps me on the shoulder and explains that a few of the teachers are about to start their duty walking the hallways to direct any loitering students back to the hall.  _ Oh yeah, I forgot I’d agreed to that.  _ As I exit the hall I see a couple of teachers walking off in one direction and from the back I see that my dark potions master has proceeded in the other direction. “Professor Snape!” I called after him without hesitation, causing him to turn around with … a look on his face. 

“Want some company?”. 

“Ah, why not” his response is blank and he remains expressionless as he waits for me to catch up. 

_ Why am I not surprised that he agreed to ‘student patrol’ during a party?  _ The thought makes me chuckle. 

“...did you say something? Miss Bisset?” 

“Ah, no, nothing Professor… so, what exactly are we  _ policing _ ?” I divert the conversation. 

“Presumably Minerva’s intention is to discourage any  _ hormonal  _ teenagers from … alleviating any tension in the hallways”

_ I wish we could alleviate this tension.  _

“Ah, I understand” I say with a giggle. I’m nervous. The knot in my stomach has returned, I’m alone with him. 

We wander the dimly lit hallways with the odd comment about how the term has been, I casually ask about his NEWTS classes but fuck, I just want to grab his face and crash my lips into his. 

We turn down a dark hallway and I’m certain there are no rogue students down here as it is deathly silent. The only sound to be had is the slight crackling of the lit torches, that and the sound of my increased shallow breathing.  _ Has he noticed?  _

The tension between the two of us is undeniable, especially as our hands keep brushing against one another when while we walk which then makes me then think about his goddamn beautiful hands which in turn, makes me fucking horny. I imagine them wrapped around my throat as he pounds into me. 

He MUST be aware of this tension. 

I want him, plain and simple.  _ You have him alone, take your chance Dom.  _ My heart feels like it’s going to jump out of my chest. 

_ I could just push him up against the wall and kiss him?  _ No. Baby steps. 

We turn another corner down a more narrow, dark hallway.

“Severus…” I say quiet and thoughtful. 

I touch his arm to stop him in his tracks. He slowly turns his head and looks down at me frowning slightly. 

“Domi...Miss..um.. Professor…” He stammers. 

“Shh” I lightly touch my finger to my lips.“There’s no need to speak Severus”. I look up at him from underneath my eyelashes deep into his black eyes. I can’t quite read his expression,  _ was he expecting this?  _

“I’m drawn to you Severus, I know you feel it too” I softly place my hand on his chest without breaking eye contact. He’s frozen in place so I take my time, slowly sliding my other hand up and very gently exerting some pressure to nudge him back against the wall, into the shadows. He doesn’t resist.  _ He wants this.  _

I momentarily look down and take his hand, I place it on my waist and move closer, Into his space. 

I have waited what feels like an eternity to have his long slender fingers on me and now it’s finally happening I am tingling beneath his touch. 

As I softly press against his torso his other hand comes up to grab my waist, I feel his long fingers digging into my flesh.  _ Fuck, I’m melting.  _

I can feel his hardening dick pressing up against my hip.  _ He definitely wants this…and my knickers are officially wet.  _

I tilt my head towards him, closer to his lips. My breathing quickens as he tightens his grip on me. His scent is intoxicating, I recognise herbs, peppermint, red wine and… is that tobacco? Do I have a secret smoker here?  _ Naughty, naughty.  _

I'm just grazing my lips against his when we hear footsteps.  _ FUUUUCK!!!  _

It’s students giggling and wandering the corridors. Snape pauses and for a moment I see that he is deliberating his next move. Then he pushes me away and quickly takes his hands from my waist before hurrying around the corner to catch the students out. I wait and listen “..ten points from Ravenclaw… each! Now. out. of. my. sight.”

_ He really is an arsehole  _ I smile to myself. 

~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~

Standing arms crossed I watch as the students skulk away and remember what had just happened with Domitille. She emerges from around the corner with a small smile across her lips. 

I'm still unsure as to why she has set her sights on me but I cannot deny that there is  _ something  _ between us. Whatever  _ it  _ is, my better judgment says it is probably best not to be encouraged. 

My heart rate is slowing and my cock isn't quite as hard now thank goodness for small mercies. 

I decide that it's probably a good thing that the students have interrupted our... moment. 

“Miss Bisset, we should really be getting back” I say authoritatively. 

_ Compose yourself Severus.  _

We make our way back to the great hall, redirecting some more students en route. Things are wrapping up and most students have gone back to their dormitories. I watch as Domitille helps Professor McGonagall usher the last few students out from the hall and up to the main staircases. She shoots me a glance as if she knows I’m watching her and mouths “goodnight” to me with a smirk. My heart rate increases again and I need a distraction. 

I hurry down to the dungeon. I had planned on grading papers until I am tired and I need time to process what just happened. 

The younger witch has taken over all of my senses. Try as I might to focus on these papers I am just reliving the scent of her perfume, the smooth silk of her dress as I caressed her waist and those full painted lips, begging to be smeared. I shift in my seat as blood rushes to my dick again.  _ Those damn lips.  _

I am conflicted. Do I allow another woman into my life? I think back to Lily, the woman I was wholeheartedly committed to but her heart belonged to another and then she was murdered, and it was my fault. I frown and shake my head. I think back to my years as a deatheater, the handful of random witches I would get drunk with and fuck as a way of forgetting her, forgetting what I did to her, nothing really dulled the pain though. Then there was Begonia. Begonia was the gateway to releasing some of the pain I was feeling. But that was a unique arrangement. 

My mind shifts back to Domitille, she’s different, impulsive, she pushes my boundaries, she has made it clear that she wants me but is that enough? Can I show my true self to her?  _ I hope she doesn’t scare easily.  _ I smirk. 

Would it be so foolish to become involved with a colleague? 

_ STOP.  _ I don’t know why I am even considering it, she doesn’t need somebody like me tarnishing her life, someone broken, it wouldn’t be good for her. 

Though when I performed the legilimency charm on her I had seen how she thought of me, how she had dreamed of me. Not only that but it was surprisingly easy to walk through her mind, I had never penetrated someone’s thoughts quite so easily before.  _ Would it be such a bad idea? _

I suddenly realise that I have read the same paragraph three times and still haven’t absorbed any of it. My mind instead is repeatedly reliving the moment when Domitilles soft, full lips had momentarily brushed against mine.  _ Exquisite.  _ And my dick is twitching again. I take a large sip of my wine and look back to the paper I am desperately attempting to read but thoughts of the past start to plague me… 

_ Malfoy Manor, Severus Age 21.  _

_ Begonia and Severus are laying on the shabby old bed in the servants quarters. The fire is dwindling. She has her head on the pillow and her knees are up. She’s still wearing cream silk stockings and a red silk corset with short, sheer linen underclothes. Severus’s head is resting on her stomach, her gentle caresses alternate between his hair and his body where there are red marks from the punishment that had finished moments before. She shows affectionate aftercare as they pass a cigarette back and forth between one another. He’s wearing his trousers, unfastened showing his lack of underwear.  _

_ “Do you want to go again?” She seductively offers. _

_ “It’s late” Severus replies,exhausted. It must be after three but he can’t be sure.  _

_ They get up and dress in silence, lost in thought. As they leave the room Begonia affectionately kisses Severus on the lips, this is the first time she has ever kissed him goodbye. Severus frowns, how strange.  _


	6. Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domitille and Severus’s situation intensifies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexually explicit 🔞 
> 
> POV switches.
> 
> Internal thoughts and flashbacks in italics.
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to jk Rowling.

## Temptress 

~~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~~

I return to my chambers horny and frustrated. I throw my lace cloak over the back of a chair and slip out of my dress leaving me in my sheer balcony bra and matching French knickers which my lace-top fishnet stockings complement perfectly. 

Sipping on some wine I think back to how close I had come to kissing Severus. It would have happened, he wasn’t resisting, he wanted it too. I remove my jewellery, my reflection catches my eye, lace lingerie and fishnet stockings, _surely this shouldn’t be wasted_ . _I want his hands on me again, this needs to happen tonight._ I want to push his boundaries, he’s so composed, all. the. time. 

Inspecting myself in the mirror I adjust my sheer lace bra which displays my full breasts perfectly and is just about sheer enough to see my nipples peeking through. 

With another mouthful of wine I quickly throw a heavier cloak around my shoulders, pull my hair out of its messy bun and slip out of the door before I can change my mind. 

My heart races as I tiptoe down the staircase to the dungeon. 

I know he is in his classroom as the door is ajar and I can see the flicker of candlelight. 

I take a deep breath and quietly approach the door. I peek round and watch him work for a moment. _Bonjour handsome._

There is a goblet of red wine sitting on the desk. It looks as though he is grading papers from the way he rolls his eyes and shakes his head every few seconds. _SO grouchy!_

It’s late, the dungeon is silent and it feels as though we’re the only two awake in the whole castle. _It’s now or never Dom._

I had very much enjoyed rubbing him up the wrong way in her first few weeks of school. The way he would narrow his eyes at me, his snippy comments about my muggle items and judging me for my love of chocolate. To be honest it just encourages me. I love flirting with him and tormenting him, it’s one of my favourite pastimes but things somehow feel different now, he’s caused a knot in my stomach and he’s the only one who can untie it.

Fuck, I want him. Older men have always been much more to my taste. I like the chase, older men are often more conscious of the fact that I am younger and will blather on about “how wrong it is” or that I “should be with someone my own age” _nonsense._

I always won eventually. Bent them to my will…I chuckle at the thought. My intention is no different with Severus, only, this doesn't feel like a game. 

This is an urge, a need that I’m not able to resist. 

As I watch from the doorway I catch sight of those elegant hands and it suddenly occurs to me that my knickers are already wet. _Touché professor. Those fucking hands._ I think about all the things I want him to do with those hands, I imagine them tangled in my hair, his fingers trailing up my inner thigh.. my knees go a little weak. 

My heart is racing and it excites me all the more that he’s blissfully unaware of the fact that I am about to advance our relationship from ‘colleagues’ to ‘fucking complicated’. 

With another deep breath I muster the courage to interrupt his work, tapping on the door. 

"Ahem, professor?” 

He looks up. "Domi- uh I mean- Professor Bisset” 

_So composed_

I’ve made him stutter for the second time this evening, it’s _very_ satisfying. 

"Professor Bisset, I wasn’t expecting to see you again this evening...especially at this hour...” 

“I thought I might ask your advice Severus!” 

He carefully places his quill in its holder then leans back in his chair with a sigh “go on...” he impatiently replies with that half smile that he does and lifting his eyebrows. 

I slowly and deliberately slink through the classroom towards the potion master's desk, expertly swerving around the side of his desk, he cocks his head at this little move. I can see that he is taken aback when the desk is no longer between us acting as a barrier and his eyes are smouldering as he looks up at me. 

I perch on the desk and look right back down at him. 

“Severus” I say thoughtfully. 

Pausing, I bring one of my legs forward allowing my cloak to part revealing the top of one of my stockings. 

His eyes drop down, following the line of my cloak, to my leg and back to my face. Yep, I’m confident I have his full attention now. 

“Severus…” I repeat his name slowly, I love how he stiffens up when I address him by his first name. “I struggle with all of this paperwork, how _do_ you manage it all?” 

I gesture towards his work which I know full well is wedged underneath my bottom! 

“Er, well.. um” he stammered. 

_Could this be?_ _Severus Snape lost for words?_

I start to loosen my cloak “Severus, I simply cannot fathom how to manage all of this work. How does one separate work and _pleasure_?” 

I lean towards him. 

“Professor Bisset, is this absolutely necessary? I really must get back .. to .. erm” He’s flummoxed. I notice his jaw clenches but he doesn’t take his eyes from my face. 

“...how do you release all of the pent up energy after such a long day?" I say, fingering my cloak fastening. "I just can't seem to switch off." It slips from my shoulder. _Exposing myself to him like this is making my breathing shallow, it’s making my knickers wet, I’m so fucking horny._

His face is even paler than usual, eyes widening as he catches a glimpse of my lacy black bra. 

“I was hoping you would help me to unwind, release some of this bothersome tension” My cloak falls to the floor, but my eyes don’t leave his. His eyes are filled with lust, he wants me to continue. 

“Will you help me Severus?” And with that I slide back so I’m fully sitting on his desk and cross my legs. 

I lean both hands on the desk either side of my hips, pushing my tits together in doing so. Severus’s eyes are wide, I can tell he is struggling not to look down, to drink in all the curves of my lingerie clad body. 

“We came close earlier… didn’t we Severus?” 

“That was… just” he stammers. 

“Just what? Please, enlighten me”

“It’s Halloween, everything is bloody intensified!” 

I giggle at his reply. 

I drop my gaze and see that his knuckles are white from his fingers digging into his knees, I also notice a rather delicious bulge there beneath his trousers. _Oh, fuck._ I think about him sliding inside me, the thought gives me butterflies. 

“Dom-uh... prof..essor Bisset... I ...I” 

“You.. what? Severus?” I cut him off, smirking. 

I lean in a little closer, so close that I’m able to smell the delicious herbal scent from his hair again. 

“Je veux juste un bisou” [“I only want a kiss”] I say sweetly. 

~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~~

I attempt to organise my thoughts, I ache to submit, how can I say no to her? She is painfully tempting. She’s like a hurricane, obnoxiously blowing into my life, annoying and antagonising me, sassing around school in her muggle clothes and being… cheerful. And now here she is, before me, in lingerie and it’s taking all the strength I have not to grab her, throw her back onto the desk and run my hands and my tongue over her curves, I could be rough with her, she doesn’t want me to be gentle, she wants me to take a bite. 

She leans in and asks me for a kiss, in French no less, my dick is throbbing at her accent. 

“Just go with it Severus, don’t think, just do” she purrs. 

I look her over again as her hair, which is now free and wild, falls from behind her shoulder. I catch the scent of her delicious perfume and feel myself submitting. 

“Give me a kiss, Sévère” she purrs. _Did she just translate my name?_

“We’re colleagues…” I state in a pathetic final attempt of resisting her. I know I’ve lost the fight. She has me under her spell. 

My eyes are transfixed as she leans in closer, still perching on my desk, she trails her nose along my face until she finds my mouth. She gently presses her slightly open lips to mine and I feel that she leaves a little gloss behind. Expertly she takes my frozen hands and places them on her thighs, then leans in again for another kiss. 

This time I pull away, shocked at myself for allowing it to go this far. I stand, pushing my chair back. I take a step back from her, she’s much too intoxicating. 

I look down at her perched on my desk and can’t help but to think back to the darkened hallway just hours before, I remember the silk of her dress beneath my fingers, the strength it took not to just devour her there and then. 

She leans back, recognising my attempt to put some distance between us. 

"Severus," she says in a scolding tone "you're making this very difficult”. I enjoy the reprimand. She picks up my goblet of wine and takes a sip. 

“You don’t like what you see?” She teases. 

_This. Is. Out-ragious._ It is one of the most erotic things i have ever seen, this woman wants me and she has gone this far to make it known. She has awoken something within me and it angers me that I am completely bewitched. 

I can’t help but glance down at her perfect breasts, I can see her nipples are hardened through the lace of her bra and I want to bury my face in them. _Behave, Severus._

“Hmm” she sighs and swirls the contents of the goblet. "You have very nice taste, Severus. Très agréable... Would you like a sip?" She teases as she holds out the goblet, a perfect print of her scarlet lips on the rim.

I take the goblet from her, knock back the contents and place it back on the desk next to her. There is the scent of her perfume again and I Notice the quick rise and fall of her breasts as she breathes, she’s excited. The utter temptation. 

She reaches out and touches my arm letting her fingers slide from my shoulder to my wrist, I feel my hairs stand on end beneath her touch. She isn’t intimidated by me, she is so bold with me and it makes my blood surge. Electricity runs between us. She gently pulls at my wrist and uncrosses her legs. I find myself tentatively moving between them. I take a deep breath and sweep my hands over her hips and rest them on her waist. Her skin is like silk. 

“Don’t think, Professor…” she whispers with a slight tremble to her voice. 

“...this is a bad idea” I respond. 

“A very, very bad idea” she says with a deep exhale as she slides her hands up over my chest. 

“We should stop” I say slowly as I run my hands down over her hips, I let my fingers slip just under the lace of her knickers “I of all people should not be touching you” I say as I allow the lace to slide between my fingers. _I want to rip these off._

She’s looking up at me, deep into my eyes when she runs her tongue over her bottom lip, then bites and my cock jumps. _Fucking hell._

Seeing this, I succumb to my urges, I do as she wordlessly commands and allow the carnal part of my brain to take over. I yank Domitille to the edge of the desk. She reacts with a squeak and giggles. _This is what you want isn’t it Miss Bisset?_

I’m standing over her as she wraps her legs around my waist and my lips finally crash into hers. I desperately search for her tongue as she starts to grind against me causing my already solid cock to strain against the fabric of my trousers, causing friction that I so desperately need. _Fuck._ It drives me wild as she continues to grind against me, getting herself off on me, on the friction between us. Urgently I move to her neck, down her chest, then down to those perfect fucking breasts, kissing and sucking and biting. 

She slides one hand around the back of my neck and into my hair, and tugs slightly. _That’s it, do what you need to do Miss Bisset_ . Her other hand is still on the desk for support as she leans back for me urging me to fuck her, _trust me Domitille, I want to, I want to fuck you fucking senseless._

~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~  
  


Once again I search for his lips, aching for his mouth to be on mine. 

I find his bottom lip, suck gently and bite then we’re kissing hard and fast. I whimper between urgent kisses as his hands roam my body. I want him to fuck me. And I want it now.

Severus feels for his wand on the desk and quickly flicks it towards the door -“colloportus” he manages to choke out- which I hear forcibly slams shut followed by the click of the lock. 

In ecstasy I take hold of one of his hands and direct it down towards my pussy, opening my legs further for him. I moan as he swiftly pulls my knickers to the side, he slides two fingers up and down my slit deliciously slowly, allowing himself to feel me, to feel my arousal. I’m so fucking wet. I want to come all over those fucking fingers. 

But he suddenly stops and takes his hands back to my waist. 

_“_ You tease me Severus” I purr against his lips. 

I can’t wait any longer, I need his cock. I move my hand down and start to palm his crotch, he’s rock fucking solid and I feel my pussy pulsing in response. 

_Oh mon dieu! He’s big. Severus Snape, grumpy potions master, prize winning arsehole… has a huge dick!_

“I want it now” I breathe in between open mouthed kisses. I’m squeezing his cock and start attempting to get into his pants when he stops me and returns to his seat. 

He sits massaging his temples for a moment then looks up at me. There’s longing in his eyes. _Why did he stop? Like fuck we’re stopping now._

My legs are still open for him. 

“Severus, I want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me” my words are low and soft. 

“I can’t.. we can’t do that” he replies. 

_This is going to be more of a challenge than I thought._ The frustration this man is causing is palpable. I narrow my eyes at the obviously visible bulge I have caused.

“I beg to differ professor” I tease as I nod down at his lap. 

He exhales in response to my comment. 

I hop off the desk and walk towards him, feeling like a feline predator luring it’s prey, tempting it to come out from its hiding place. 

“Okay” I say breezily as I climb on to his lap, he doesn’t stop me. I sit with a leg either side of his, now straddling him. Its an unbelievable turn on to be sat astride him. _Why is it so sexy to be in lingerie or less with a fully clothed man?_ I thread my fingers in his hair and move my mouth to his ear. I give him a little nip and then speak a little louder than a whisper. 

“Don’t fuck me Severus, don’t touch me in all of the places you want to, I won’t grind and writhe my naked body against you” I subtly roll my hips as I speak. He remains still, listening. I find his lips one last time and kiss him. Soft and slow and passionately, he reciprocates and starts to tighten his grip on my waist again. But I decide to quit while I’m ahead, this is more of a power struggle than I had imagined. I climb off of his lap and pick my cloak up, throw it around my shoulders and start towards the door. _I’ll leave him with that kiss lingering on his lips._

 _“_ Goodnight Severus, think about me later won’t you?” I say as I point my wand at the door. 

And I’m gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~

“Think about me later won’t you?” She says sweetly as she points her wand at the door. 

Smirking because I know what she is referring to. 

Stunned, I shake my head to escape the hypnotic state she has left me in. 

A few moments have passed and I’m still drunk from her kiss. _What is wrong with me!?_

I frown and realise I need to end this -whatever this is- tomorrow. _It's Halloween, everything is heightened on Halloween. It was the wine_ , I try to rationalise. It was a mistake. Surely she realises this too!? 

Yes, I’ll clear this up tomorrow, we can forget about it and move on, then my mind trails off, thinking back to her lips, back to her delicious body, to my fingers right there between her legs. My deviance takes over and I lick the length of my finger in the hopes of getting some forbidden taste of her. The faint taste of her arousal wakes up my cock and I shift in my seat as my fading erection starts to return. I shake my head “No” I warn myself out loud. _It ends now._

_~~~~~~~~_ Domitille _~~~~~~~_

Back in my chambers I slip out of my lingerie and into a tank and some pyjama bottoms. My mind is still racing as to what had just happened between myself and Severus. On one hand I’m disappointed because truthfully I really wanted to get fucked hard tonight and I know that he is more than capable.

On the other hand though, Severus isn’t a one night stand, I have an unexplainable need to be close to him. In a way Im sort of grateful we didn’t fuck, don’t get me wrong I wanted him to pound me into next week but for now I have given him just enough. Just enough to leave him desperate for more. I know how hard his cock was, I felt it trying to burst out of his pants. I smile to myself after brushing my teeth and removing my makeup. My hair was now pinned on the top of my head in a messy bun and I collapse into bed to replay the earlier events over and over. It runs like a slideshow in my head, that kiss, his hands, his fucking cock! And with that, I slide my hand down into my knickers and finish what Severus Snape has started. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~

I find the safety of my chamber and I intend on going straight to sleep -as if a nights sleep would erase what had happened this evening-. I am kidding myself. Domitille had ignited something in me, something I would try with all my might to suppress. 

My mind races for a solid hour and I toss and turn before I finally fall into a deep sleep.

_Severus, age 21_

_Severus’s eyes locked with Begonia's, she was standing on the other side of the candle lit parlour, he knew where this was going. She turned on her heel and proceeded out of the door, he drained his goblet and followed her._

_He kept his eyes down as he obediently followed Begonia through the dark hallways to the servants quarters. They came to the room that they usually fucked in. A small room with a chair, a table and a bed. Begonia placed her pouch of belongings on the table, must’ve had an undetectable extension charm as she pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, a goblet, her wand and some cigarettes. There was a fireplace and sconces, though paint was peeling from the shabby walls. Severus knew the Malfoys had squibs that served them, that’s who these rooms were for._

_Severus closed the door by hand and muttered “colloportus”. Begonia pointed her wand at the fireplace. The small flames she had ignited began to spread and crackle. She removed her topmost layer of clothing. She was corseted and wore linen underclothes. The cloth so light they were almost translucent._

_“De-robe” she instructed “Now”. Wordlessly Severus obeyed. He removed his jacket and shirt then looked to her for approval._

_The flickering light from the fire danced on her porcelain skin as she looked him up and down. She nodded to the wooden chair, it magically slid to the centre of the room. “Sit” she said. He did so._

_Begonia paced the room until she was standing behind him. She flicked her wand and Severus felt a force envelop his wrists, it bound them together behind his back. He wasn’t entirely powerless but creating the feeling of powerlessness would somewhat quench the thirst he had for it._

_“Hurt me” he said solemnly, head hung._

_“I know, though we speak when we are spoken to, no?” replied Begonia Burke. This had become routine for them now, she was the only witch in their circle who was willing to go as far as he needed._

_“Yes” he responded_

_Lucius Malfoy had initially introduced Begonia to Severus with the intention to ‘lift his spirits’ following the death of his beloved childhood friend Lily for which he blamed himself. Rather than ‘lift his spirits’ though Begona sated a different need._

_There had been yet another death eater gathering and once again no progress was made concerning the Dark Lord's whereabouts and it usually resulted in the group drinking late into the night. This was one of those nights. Begonia was not a death eater, though she was a supporter of Voldemorts and a friend of Narcissa and Bellatrix. She very much liked to associate herself with the death eaters and rarely missed one of these gatherings. Begonia was older than Snape, not by much, 5 years or so, more sexually experienced than he, but he was learning from her. She was beautiful but somewhat weathered, porcelain skinned with black hair cut into a sharp french style bob, she had piercing green eyes which Severus struggled to look directly into as they reminded him of Lily. She liked to adorn corsets which accentuated her breasts and multi layered skirts made from sheer and flowing fabrics_ _._ _She had some wealth which she had inherited though there was talk that it was dwindling, being a part of this group gave her a sense of security._

_Severus, currently in his period of self loathing welcomed the distraction with open arms._

_Begonia took a few steps so that she was facing Severus. She had one hand on her hip, the other holding her wand. She touched his neck with the tip of her wand and dragged it down, along his collarbone, shoulder and down to his chest. Suddenly she rapped his neck with her wand. He drew breath through his teeth in response to the pain. Begonia smirked and lifted her skirt revealing her stockings, then manoeuvred herself so she was sitting astride him._

_“Look at me” she spoke, his head was still hung, looking up into her eyes felt like a punishment. For a moment he imagined them to be Lily’s and glared into them with the intense longing to be atoned._

_Begonia leaned in for a deep, open mouthed kiss which he reciprocated, hungrily searching for her tongue with his. She grabbed a fistful of raven hair at his nape then ended the kiss by sharply biting his bottom lip. His dick hardened._

_Begonia stood up from his lap but continued to look down at him._

_“You’re fucking pathetic” she sneered._

_Snape nodded._

_“Look at me. Pathetic little boy” and with this she smacked him hard across the face, causing his head to jerk to one side._

_Begonia wandered over to the table and picked up a self rolled cigarette, she walked back over to Snape, she held his jaw with one hand and placed the cigarette between his lips, his eyes looking up at her from beneath his furrowed brow. She picked up her wand and pointed it directly at his face, the end of the cigarette ignited, he took a deep drag and exhaled smoke through his nose. She took it from his lips and started to smoke._

_“Well well well, what to do with you” Begonia spoke softly before suddenly pressing the ignited end of the cigarette into Snape's chest, harshly burning him._

_He growled through gritted teeth and Begonia leaned in to whisper in his ear “good boy” then she bit down hard on his ear._

_Begonia flicked her wand and Snape felt that his hands were unbound._

_“Keep them behind your back, you are not to move, is this understood?”_

_Snape nodded._

_Begonia walked backwards and perched on the table, she studied him for a moment, knowing he wasn’t yet nearing his boundaries, she looked down to see the strained fabric of his trousers beneath which was his stiff cock._

_She made him watch as she slid back on to the table and lifted her skirt, she slowly opened her legs to reveal stockings but no underwear, Snape shifted in his seat yet his hands remained behind his back. Begonia slid a hand up her thigh to her pussy and ran a finger up and down her slit, Snapes breathing quickened as he watched her touching herself._

_She licked her lips and began to whimper knowing he was watching her “tell me what you want Severus” she breathed._

_He shifted in his seat again “I want to touch you”_

_“Not yet” she moaned, fully enjoying being watched by him and her own touch._

_This was starting to become painful for him, he couldn’t touch her, he couldn’t touch himself. Torture. Exquisite torture._

_His dick was impossibly hard, thick and full and he couldn't ignore the sensation of precome pumping out from under his pants._

_Begonia had leant back on the table, legs spread showing him all of her pussy, she had thrown her head back and was fondling her tits with her other hand. This was too much._

_Just as Severus was about to scream out from the ache she was causing Begonia said “I want your cock now”. Before he could think he was out of his chair and over Begonia pounding into her urgently and aggressively, he was in a frenzy of biting her neck and squeezing her tits and rubbing her clit while her slammed his cock deep into her._

_They were both panting now, “oh fuck Severus” Begonia cried out as she came, he could feel the full release of her orgasm as she tightened around his dick. He was on the edge “I’m going to… can I?...” Snape panted into her ear. Sometimes she would deny him but not this time “come in me now, fucking fill me with come” this time she spoke low and controlled._

_“...ah..fuck” his dick pulsed hard as he shot his load into her. He pressed his forehead to her chest as his breathing regulated and the room stopped spinning, Begonia affectionately stroked his hair as he came down from his high, he withdrew from her stood up and fastened his trousers while she muttered a charm to heal the wound from where she had burned him with her cigarette_

~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~

The next morning is an annoyingly bright one and all feels normal again, all except me, I feel somewhat changed as I stand within the hustle and bustle of the busy corridor. 

I had missed breakfast, partly in favour of sleeping in following my late night, partly to avoid a certain red-head. _Coward._

I rationalised that an encounter with Domitille was something I should probably avoid. For now. I find a busy spot in the hallway and partake in my usual duty of keeping order while the students moved around from the great hall, to and from dorms and eventually out to the carriages. Some students would be going home for the week as lessons paused for half term break. 

Duty works as a momentary distraction helping me to clear my mind which I do out of habit. 

Today I’m also trying to recover from the implausible events that had taken place the previous night. 

I’m relieved that I have not encountered Domitille… yet. Though I know it’s inevitable. 

I become distracted by one of my more conscientious NEWTS students who is asking about a piece of writing she had submitted for my class. I send the student on her way, then look up. There she is. Domitille. _Where did she come from?_ Seeing her fills me with adrenaline. Fight or flight. 

She struts towards me, gliding through the crowded corridor with ease, she has a glint in her eye and a smile across her lips. My pulse is racing and I narrow my eyes at her in anticipation, what could she possibly say or do in this situation? There are students and other staff around, she has no power here. Surely. I nervously clear my throat as she approaches me. 

“Beautiful morning, professor” she teases. _It begins._

I look at her without turning my head, nod and “mhm”. She tilts her head up towards my ear but all I hear is my heart pounding, muffling the bustling noise from the surroundings. I feel an unfamiliar pang in my stomach. _What is that? Guilt? shame? anxiety? Or the feeling I least want it to be. Desire._

She moves closer now, I remain stoic and frozen though the familiar scent of her perfume transports me back to my dimly lit classroom where I was alone with her not twelve hours ago. Where she had stood, in her lingerie, where she had kissed me and tempted me and I ran my hands over her… 

“I expect you slept well, Severus?” She awakens me from my daydream. 

I respond with an exaggerated blink and cross my arms. This is not the time. I stiffen and I’m sure she can see the discomfort spread across my face. Her smile widens. 

“Enlighten me professor...Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?” ( _do you like sex?)_ she speaks low and hushed obviously aware of any listening ears. She knows I can understand her, she had seen and commented on the French and German potion books in my office and classroom. 

_This woman is unbelievable._

My eyes are wide, is she really saying this?! Here?! Though in all honestly my cock is twitching from the very mention of the word ‘sex’ on her lips. 

“I want to thank you for your help last night” she was almost whispering at this point “it was much needed, my stresses have simply disappeared!” She flicks her hand as she says this. 

“Oh and… one other thing. You forgot these” and she subtly slips the lace knickers that she wore last night into my pocket. _Obscene._

I am now involuntarily frozen, with an extremely inconvenient erection. She is so close. That perfume, her body, her wild spontaneity, she is causing a chemical imbalance within me. I’m addicted. _No, Severus Snape stand your ground!_

“Professor Bisset, the event that occurred yesterday evening is an isolated...incident” I drawl thoughtfully “and I intend for it to remain as such” I turn to her so that we are face to face “I would very much appreciate your cooperation in staying out of. my. way” I pause after each word. My desperate attempt to sound authoritative. 

“Oh what a real shame I was really hoping you'd be in mine" she replies breezily “it bears mentioning that the protrusion in your trousers is telling me a very different story” she coos mockingly, still smiling. Then turns on her heel and slinks away towards her classroom. “...until next time Severus” she says over her shoulder. 

I am left stunned, speechless in an emptying corridor. I storm away in the opposite direction towards the dungeon. 

I tear into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me and before I know it I’m beating my dick like I’m a teenager again. With my free hand I pull Domitille’s underwear from my pocket and squeeze it in my fist. Images flashing in my mind of her perfect tits pressing against me, her mouth on mine and how I had felt her wet arousal. She was wet for me. With quickened breath I fuck my tight fist desperate for the release that I have been denying myself. 

My body jerks as my cock pulses and strings come over my hand. 

Finally my breathing slows and my brain becomes clear again. Clarity that confirms the thing he I don’t want to admit to myself. I want Domitille Bisset. 


	7. The Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domitille gets to know the Malfoys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches, internal thoughts in italics. 
> 
> All themes and characters except the original characters belong to jk Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~Domitille~~~~~~~~~~

I had volunteered to stay at school for the half term break,- there are some students staying behind and a body of staff is still needed to look after them. Severus had left for Spinners End the day following his night of indiscretion with me. Is he running from me? The last I saw of him was our encounter in the hallway. Had I pushed one too many boundaries? I am disappointed that I won’t see him for a whole week but comme ci comme ça. 

I have to keep myself busy, mainly school stuff, work along with reading and drinking wine occupies my time. Unfortunately masturbating isn’t quite distracting me from thinking about Severus, so that’s off the cards. 

I keep meaning to write to Eden but I just haven’t gotten around to it. If I’m being honest with myself, I haven’t really thought about him, writing to him just isn’t a priority. 

Lucius Malfoy is a school governor and in all honesty a bit of a busy body. He likes to keep up to date with the goings on in Hogwarts and offer his ‘guidance’. I had met Lucius only once and that was on the day of my interview. I found him handsome and bitterly charming but he doesn’t make it a secret that he’s not a fan of having the magical youth of today being educated about muggles or the muggle world. 

At dinner, I sit next to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, along with Minerva whom they’d had an earlier meeting with to discuss the ongoing curriculum. 

“Domitille you remember Lucius from your interview? And this is his wife Narcissa.” Minerva introduces them to me.

“Oh yes, of course I remember!” I reply as I stab a strawberry with my fork. “Nice to meet you Narcissa,” I smile. The couple both have their eyes on me, their scrutiny is quite intense, I feel like a test subject waiting for dissection!

I wonder what they’re both thinking as they watch me, perhaps they need someone to join them in the bedroom! Domitille! I scold myself, I had been thinking about Severus not two minutes ago! I must be frustrated, as I’m not sure I would say no. 

I hold back a chuckle and sip my pumpkin juice. I highly doubt Narcissa would go for that sort of thing though, I can see the contempt she has for me, it drips from her every expression. 

There is a noticeable lack of closeness between them, and a definite coldness on Lucius’s part. 

Narcissa forces a smile but her eyes are penetrating. Lucius on the other hand is smirking and watches intently as I pop the strawberry between my crimson lips. 

“So, Miss Bisset…”

“Please, Domitille,” I gently cut him off. 

“Ah… Domitille,” Lucius draws my name out long, savouring the sound of it on his tongue like a fine firewhiskey.

“How are you finding the response to your lessons…Muggle studies?” I can tell he struggled to even say it, his lip curling in distaste.

I notice a rowdy group of Ravenclaw boys start to play fight at the dinner table. 

“Ah please excuse me a moment..” I get up from my seat and march over to the boys in question. Lucius, Narcissa and Minerva all watch as I deal with the mischievous group. I tactically stand over them with my hands on my hips, the boys blushing in my presence “Now now gentlemen, don’t tell me you need to come and sit with me and the Headmistress at the teachers table?” I ask them teasingly.

“No professor, sorry,” the boys murmur. 

“That’s what I thought, enjoy your dinner!” And I turn around, returning to my seat. 

“Sorry about that, where were we? Ah yes, my lessons have mostly been very well received! I’ve had an excellent uptake, especially with the third years. They’re enjoying the science and technology module we’re currently working through. Seventh years aren’t best pleased with me at the moment, Shakespeare..” I roll my eyes, “...they think it’s a load of nonsense, ah, les enfants, I’ve built excellent relationships with them nonetheless..” 

“..evidently…” Lucius trails, flicking his eyes back to the group of boys I had dealt with. 

“I operate an open door policy Mr Malfoy. I’d hate to think a student felt they couldn’t approach me for something, be it related to their studies or not." I tell him.

“Ah, yes, I’ve always commended the staff of Hogwarts on their excellent pastoral care, and please, call me Lucius,” he smirks at me again. 

Why did the first half of that sentence sound sarcastic? 

Minerva chimes in, “We’ll be starting a series of informal lesson observations after the break, nothing threatening, Lucius is interested to see in which ways he and the other governors can further support us,” 

“As I said, open door policy Lucius,” I raise an eyebrow and run my finger around the rim of my water goblet. 

The corners of Lucius’s mouth come up in a feline smile as he narrows his eyes at me unconsciously mimicking me by trailing his own finger around his goblet of wine. I see that Narcissa is becoming agitated, she shuffles in her seat and fidgets with her cutlery. It seems as though Lucius has forgotten she is there! She tugs on the sleeve of his robe to encourage his gaze away from me.

"So how exactly are you supporting the students pastorally, Miss Bisset?" Narcissa snaps.

I take a moment to think as I slowly eat a raspberry. "So there's the open door, as I mentioned. But as well as that, we talk openly in my lessons about Muggle healthcare, this includes mental health care, something I believe the wizarding world truly lacks."

Minerva smiles, it seems the headmistress is impressed with my answer, however as dinner has come to an end and the students begin to dawdle back to their dormitories she excuses herself to see some Slytherin students out, as their head of house is not in school.

Narcissa seizes her moment and sneers, "Mental health?"

"Oui,” I quickly reply. 

I notice Lucius's eyes sparkle. "Muggles believe health to be a state of physical and mental well-being, and I agree."

"Sounds weak," Narcissa jibes.

I lock eyes with Lucius and speak slowly, "Ah, but a little bit of weakness may not always be a bad thing, no?"

"Sometimes, perhaps," Lucius replies unconvinced.

"Shame on you Mr Malfoy!" I playfully swat his hand, Narcissa looks daggers at me, "Are you saying your wife has never made you weak at the knees!" It appears Narcissa can take no more of my playful flirting.

"We must get home.” She says as she stands. 

As the headmistress is gone, its up to me to accompany Lucius and Narcissa back to the main entrance. 

“It was nice to meet you Narcissa,” I hold my hand out with a warm smile. Narcissa touches the end of my fingertips and lets go quickly, clearly not wanting to touch me. I hold my hand out to Lucius who grasps it tightly with both hands and ever so slightly pulls me closer.

“I shall sincerely look forward to visiting one of your lessons Domitille,” he says with a rather wicked smile. He keeps hold of my hand for a moment too long and Narcissa cuts in. 

“Lucius, we really must be going,” she sharply states. 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening Narcissa, Lucius,” I shoot him a little smile. 

As they walk away Lucius looks back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, returns a half smile and proceeds out of the main entrance. 

I wonder what sort of marriage they must have for him to behave in such a way. 

Surely it was just harmless flirting? Suddenly I have a little pang of guilt in my stomach as I think of Severus. I quickly shake the thought away. I have done nothing wrong, I’m single and have very mildly flirted with Lucius Malfoy, don’t be so ridiculous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~Sev~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After returning to Spinners End -the street of my childhood home which I inherited after the death of my parents- I find my liquor cabinet and decide on a liquid lunch. Spinners End remains the same, still mostly uninhabited. Collapsing in my armchair I try to make sense of the events that occurred at Halloween. 

I’m perturbed and I can think of nothing other than Domitille Bisset. Her fire and her wild sexuality. 

My integrity goes out of the window when I’m with her, all control and composure is lost when I’m near her. But why? And why does she want me? Broken, damaged, tainted as I am. She’s better off without someone like me. Then my mind shifts, what if she was mine? Mine to keep. Mine to own. I think back to her body wrapped around me, her lips, her eyes filled with lust…. I’m getting hard painfully quick, my mind shifts to Domitille’s body trembling beneath my touch and then my dick is in my hand and I’m wanking, almost involuntarily, I’m thinking about fucking her, thinking about tasting her, thinking about corrupting her, filling her with my darkened soul and my seed. 

I spend the week this way in an agonising internal battle. I rationalise that Domitille should not be pursuing me, she has the wrong idea about me, I’m solitary, controlling, possessive, a creature of habit and I’ll never change. Then I realise that I can’t think about her without touching my cock and with that comes me imagining pounding into that glistening, perfect cunt… 

She was right when she said that we have a connection, we’re drawn to each other but I must resist her. The last woman I loved ended up dead, I’m a fucking curse. Domitille is far better off without me. Fuck. 


End file.
